Smarter Than You Think
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Is Brittany really that much of a dumb blond after all?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys! I originally planned for this to be a one shot, but if I get enough reviews, I might consider making it into something more!_

"Alright, guys." It's the first glee meeting of senior year and you, Santana, and Quinn are sitting together. Since the three of you got back on the Cheerios and Santana doesn't want to be on the bad side of the head cheerleader, she and Quinn are once again friends, and you and Santana also got back together over the summer. You're sitting in the middle of the two, holding Santana's hand, and, at the same time, digging through your Coach purse to find some lipgloss for Quinn to borrow.

"I hope you like strawberry," you tell Quinn as you retreive a red tube from your red leather purse. Quinn giggles.

"That's perftect," she tells you. "It'll go great with my strawberry scented shampoo."

Sam and Quinn are back together, and you and Santana came out of the closet too, so you're free to kiss and snuggle all in the hallways all you want, and surprisingly, no one giggles when you walk down the hallway or calls you crude names. Probably because they knew Santana would kick their asses if they did, but still.

"Well," Mr. Schue said as he retrieved a blue marker and wrote "Literature" on the board, underlining it five times. "Principal Figgins has informed me that some of you have less than satisfactory grades in Language Arts…" He stopped talking and shot daggers at me and Santana.

"It's not my fault that I'm too hot to go to class and Brittany can't understand anything," Santana snapped. "Deal with it."

"Anyways," Mr. Schue continued, shaking his head. "Figgins has kindly asked me to talk about reading and books with you. So, can you tell me what your favorite book of all time is?"

"Facebook," you shout, without missing a beat.

While everyone besides Santana shoots you "WTF?" looks and Santana glares daggers at them, Mr. Schue replies, "Um, not really what I'm looking for, but okay."

Everyone in the club thinks I'm a dumb blond.

They couldn't be more wrong.

Actually when Mr. Schue asked me that question, classics began to whiz through my mind. Little Women, Matilda, Charlotte's Web, Old Yeller, etc. etc.

The thing is, I knew that I would never make it in this world if I was smart.

I moved to Lima in 7th grade, and it was because I wad made fun of at our schools for being so smart. The kids made fun of me and made my life hell. I knew that when I moved to Lima, I couldn't risk that happening again. Sure, I was smart and at the top of all my classes, but the one thing I really wanted was to be a cheerleader. I had the talent: an amazing voice, a smoking hot body, and amazing dance skills, but the other girls on the squad got to vote on who made the final cut, and since I was such a geek, I didn't make it.

I knew that when I moved to Lima, I couldn't act smart. All I needed were some dumb comments, a spot on the cheerleading squad, and a bitchy friend to make sure I wasn't made fun of too bad for being dumb, and then I could have the life I always wanted.

I picked Santana and Quinn to be my BFFs, and we were soon doing everything together. Quinn was nicer than Santana, but I soon realized that I actually valued them as friends, not just as props in my plan, and then while me and Santana grew further apart from Quinn I realized that I was in love with her.

I was truly smart, worthy of being in a Gifted classroom. By the time I was in 2nd grade, I was able to read college books. Of course, I never informed my mother and father of this because I knew that they would have whisked me from my normal 2nd grade life and got me tested to see if I was truly gifted, and the moment the mental doctor informed my mom and dad that I was at college level intelluctualy, I would be weighed down with my parents enrolling me in college when I was only 8, and even though I was really smart I still wanted to have a chance to grow up and play with friends and everything. In school, I quickly became friends with the girls that were secretly smart too, and we enjoyed playing, pretending we were adults and we had to solve a crime or write a check or something like that. So, in Lima, I secretly fed my brain it's brain food by taking college courses over the internet on my laptop and checking out college level books from the library. Of course, I traveled two towns over to go to the library, just so nobody from school saw me checking out such heavy books.

Every time I look at Santana's beautiful face, I'm reminded of the reason why I chose to be a dumb blond.

It's way easier than you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Once you get home after Glee Club, you sit in your room, thinking.

And suddenly you're sick of being the dumb blond on the Cheerios.

You don't want to be that girl anymore. You want the world to know just how smart you really can be.

You grab your iPhone 4G, unlocking it and quickly beginning to tap out a message on the screen to Santana.

Brittany: Hey, do you wanna come over, I have something important I need to tell you.

Santana: Sure, I'll be right over.

You shut off your phone and sat at your desk, trying to focus on the med school prep book that was propped open on your desk, but you couldn't focus, because your heart was thumping too fast, as if it knew it was going to reveal it's most private secret. You wanted to just forget about telling Santana and just makeout with her. But then again, you had already told her you had something important to tell her.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and you jumped up from her spot at her desk, peeking through the curtains. It was Santana.

You quickly remembered to lock the textbook up in her closet and did a quick scan of the room to make sure no incriminating items were out. Sure, you wer going to tell Santana, but letting Santana find out the hard way by leaving the textbook out wasn't the way you were going to go about it. But then you realized that you didn't know how you were going to go about it.

You turned around and ran down the stairs to get the door. Santana was standing on the steps, checking herself out in the reflection on her phone.

"Hey," Santana said, tucking her phone away in the pocket of her red and white Cheerios windbreaker. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Come in," you said, stepping out of the way. "Come upstairs. You'll probably need to be sitting when you hear this."

"Why, did someone die?" Santana asked.

"No," you said, giggling when she realized that Santana sounded like you did when you pretended to be dumb.

The two girls ran up the stairs to your bedroom, their Cheerios uniforms twirling around their hips as they ran.

Santana jumped onto your carefully made bed, staring at her blond lover. "So, what… happened?" Santana asked.

"San…" you sighed, looking down at her hands. "I'm… I'm not dumb," you stated. Then you looked up at Santana's confused face.

"What do you mean, Britt?" she asked.

You told her the story about how your biggest dream had been to be a cheerleader, but since you were so smart people bullied you.

"Britt…" Santana shook her head, her ponytail bouncing up and down. "This… this is an April Fools' Joke, right? Like, an April Fools' Joke 6 months early, and Quinn helped you plan it, right? Uh, she is going to be in so much trouble tomorrow!"

"Santana, it's not a joke."

"Punch her in the stomach and dump red paint on her… wait, what?"

"It's not a joke." You sighed as you jumped up and walked over to your closet, unlocking it and taking out the pre med textbook. You walked over to the bed and began to read a whole page to Santana, not stumbling over the words once. Santana's mouth dropped open, since when you had to read aloud in class, you stumbled over almost all the words, and this textbook was almost 10 times harder than anything you ever had to read aloud in class.

"Britt, I don't get it. Wait… you played me?"

"No, Santana," you sighed.

"Really?" Santana asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Because that's what it seems like to me. So… you just pretended to be my friend and in love with me so that I would beat up anyone who made fun of you?"

"No, Santana!" you said, feeling your heart breaking when you saw Santana crying. She never cried, not even when her friendship with Quinn ended. The only time you had ever seen her cry in your whole life was when you guys went on a skiing trip to Vermont for a field trip freshman year and she broke her leg.

Santana never cried.

You couldn't believe that you were the source of her pain.

"Santana, you've got it all wrong!" you said, sitting down on your bed and looking Santana square in the face. "Sure, I used you in the beginning so no one would bully me for being dumb, but then I… I spent a lot of time with you and I realized that I wasn't using you, I really valued your friendship! And then it just… happened, I fell in love with you! Santana, I'm so sorry, but you and I aren't a lie! I really love being BFFS, I really love you! Santana, look at me!" you cried out desperately. You took Santana's chin in your hands and leaned forward, trying to kiss her.

"Don't kiss me!" she screamed, jumping. "Don't touch me! I never want to see you in my life ever, again!" she then ran, crying, out of your room and out of your house, out of your life.

_Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the awesome reviews, reviewers! Here's a shoutout to the people who reviewed for Chapter 1 and Chapter 2!

Dessie77 (chapter 1)

Gertthesquirt101 (chapter 1)

Reboo345 (chapter 1)

Dogsrock7699 (chapter 2)

Cherrymd (chapter 2)

Issac (chapter 2)

_**Thanks to the awesomeness that is the six of you! And btw, I was never expecting this to be a long, drawn out story, so this is the last chapter! But don't worry; I'm pretty sure you'll be satisfied by the end!**_

You missed Santana so much. You hadn't even been separated for a whole day yet and you just wanted to reach out and touch her. She wouldn't even look at you at Cheerios practice, and now you were sitting in Glee with Quinn and she wouldn't acknowledge your presence.

"Alright, guys," Mr. Schue said, walking into the room. He grabbed a marker and wrote Harmony on the board, then underlined it five times. "Can anyone tell me what harmony is?"

You raised your hand, and Mr. Schue called on you, while his eyes begged, "Please, please say something meaningful! PLEASE!"

"The combination of simultaneously sounded musical notes to produce chords and chord progressions with a pleasing effect," you dully stated.

"What?" Rachel asked, shocked into silence, for once.

"Did that really happen?" Kurt asked.

"I was expecting her to say my cat's favorite cereal or something like that," Mercedes confessed. Once again, Santana began to cry and then jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Um… wow," Sam said.

"Is there, like, a full moon tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Um, guys, let me…"

"No," you said, jumping up. "Let me get her."

You ran out of the room, running to Santana's locker, which she was leaning against, sobbing helplessly.

"S, I'm so sorry," you stated, holding out your arms, expecting a hug.

"Don't!" she shouted, pushing you away. You watched as she ran down the hallway, but you didn't follow her, because you knew that would just cause her more grief.

You explained the problem to the Glee kids and told them you were going to sing to Santana the next day. Tina and Mercedes agreed to do backup.

The next day, Santana sat there, her eyes all red and puffy. You, Tina, and Mercedes jumped up and you stood in the front while the other two stood in the back, humming. "This is to you, Santana," you told her, your heart breaking even more when she shook her head.

I'm sorry, so sorry

That I was such a fool

I didn't know

Love could be so cruel

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Uh-oh

Oh, yes

You tell me mistakes

Are part of being young

But that don't right

The wrong that's being done

I'm sorry, I'm sorry

(So sorry) So sorry

Please accept my apology

But love is blind

And I was too blind to see

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Uh-oh

Oh, yes

The whole room was silent when you finished. Santana just sat there, staring at you. "I'm so sorry!" the two of you said at the same time, as you ran to hug her in her seat and she got up and ran to hug you at the front of the room. "Brittany, I don't care if you're smart!" Santana whispered in your ear as you hugged her like there was no tomorrow. "All I care about is that you love me just as much as I love you!"

"I do, Santana," you said, crying into her shoulder, you were so happy you had her back and didn't have to lie anymore. "I do."

_**Did you like the ending? Do you hate me because you wanted this fic to be longer? Tell me in a review!**_


End file.
